Aura Barrier
Aura Barriers are mysterious glowing spheres that orbit some bloons and blimps, especially bosses. They will occassionally regenerate. After a boss is defeated, its remaining aura barriers will vanish. Barriers orbiting bloons are about the size of blue bloons, while those orbiting blimps are about the size of ceramics. They take x2 damage from explosives, but are immune to plasma attacks. The health varies, but the material drops are as follows: Energy Potion 0.5% Aura Stone 0.5% When an Aura Barrier is destroyed, it spawns a single Purple Bloon . Variants 'Chaos Aura Barrier' Immune to fire and ''plasma, but takes x2 damage from lightning attacks Drops: Energy Potion 0.4% Aura Stone 0.5% Chaos Stone 0.1% Other: When this variant is destroyed, the spawned purple bloon has camo status 'Corrupted Chaos Aura Barrier' Same as above, but is also immune to darkness and isn't weak to lightning Drops: Energy Potion 0.2% Aura Stone 0.4% Chaos Stone 0.2% Bottled Darkness 0.2% Cybernetic Aura Barrier This variant has the same resistances as a Cybloon M0. Drops: Scrap Metal 0.9% Other: The spawned purple bloon has regrow status Supercharged Aura Barrier Lightning gets reflected off of it, and all attacks against it deal 1/2 damage. But, try to hit it with a glue attack; Glue slows it AND the bloon inside it 10% more and pops it twice as fast. Drops: Cybertron Gem 1% Lightning Orb: 0.9% Electroid Skull: 0.5% Other: Instead of a purple bloon, spawns a Ceramic Bloon with 15 HP instead of 10 that contains 3 rainbow bloons. Regener BarrierCategory:Public Pages Like normal, but regenerates 5 HP per second and returns in (insert random time that you decide here) Drops: Regeneration core: 2% Healing orb: 1% MediPack 0.5% Other: The spawned Purple Bloon is regen, and it regens 3x as fast! Also, it can regen ABOVE its normal layers up to a Rainbow bloon! Odd Barrier Has no strengths or weaknesses by default, but it will sometimes phase into a color for a few seconds, giving it an immunity by default. Normally, it is orange. Colors *Orange (default): 15% resistance to everything *Green: Immunity to ground-based attacks *Red: Immunity to fire *Yellow: Immunity to light *White: Immunity to ice *Blue: Immunity to water *Black: Immunity to explosions *Cyan: Immunity to poisonous/acidic attacks *Gray: Immunity to projectiles *Pink: Only 5% resistance to everything, but regenerates itself and the Bloon it is bound to by 30HP per second. *Rainbow: 85% resistance to everything, plus 2 random immunities Other: The Odd Barrier doesn't release a Purple Bloon upon running out of health. Rather, it releases an Odd Portal that releases Bloons, with the total RBE being 3x the health of the Odd Barrier, plus 0.5% of the RBE of the Bloon it was guarding. Summoning Barrier Has no weaknesses but immune to Monkey village's laser beam. it a summons a bloon every 2 seconds '''When bloons are summoned:' Red bloons (5) Blue bloon (4-5) can summon starting when he first gets damaged Green Bloon (4) Can summon starting when he has 90% or lower health Blue Camo Bloon (3-4) can summon starting when he has 80% or lower health Yellow Bloon (3) can summon starting when he has 70% or lower health Pink bloon (2-3) can summon starting when has 60% or lower health Green Regen Bloon (2) can summon starting when has 50% or lower health Purple bloon (1-2) can summon starting when he has 45% or lower health White Bloon (1) can summon starting when he has 40% or lower health Black Bloon (1) can summon starting when he has 35% or lower health Zebra Bloon (1) can summon starting when he has 30% or lower health Lead Bloon (1) can summon starting when he has 25% or lower health Dael Bloon (1) can summon starting when he has 20% or lower health Distraction Imaginary Bloon (1) can summon starting when he has 15% or lower health Rainbow Bloon (1) Can be summoned starting when he has 10% or lower health Ceramic bloon (1) Can be summoned startng when he has 5% or lower health Red bloon (20) can be summoned ONLY when he has 1% health Other: Does all his moves twice upon death, except the imaginary bloon one which he doesnt do.(he also does the first 3 a extra time) and also summons a Summoner Bleed pink Bloon upon dieing This Barrier is made by CookieVSCookie C. A. R. A. barrier Form 1 and 3 Has 7500 hp. Red. Form 2 Has 1000 hp. Blue. Only If at least one tube remains.